oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
On Silent Wings
It was springtime as usual in the Kingdom of Alnora, a spring island in the first half of the grand line. It was raining, as it did often during the spring. The island was of moderate size, with two major cities and a number of towns both big and small. It was a rich kingdom, known for as the home for a number of Mercenary Legions that they hired out around the world. It was a great place to live... If you were rich. The bright side of Alnora disguised one that was just as dark. While it was a rich kingdom, only those that were rich themselves prospered. The lower class was heavily taxed, and most were in severe debt to the kingdom. those that did well only did so because they had made friends with the local government officials. The rest were basically owned by the company store. They had enough money to spend on the local amenities, but none had any true freedom. Just enough money to keep the economy going, that was the philosophy of the kingdom. The rest just went to make the already wealthy wealthier. The Gunpowder Plot Most of this district was dead in the early evening, people still not home from work yet. The miners were still mining, the shippers still shipping, and the merchants still merching. But at least one tavern in this section of the Capital city of Alara was busy, music playing and people dancing on a foreigner's coin. For the last few days rumours had been flitting around the underworld of the city about a job coming up for those willing to take the risk. A big job, many were interested at first, but the rumours also contained a lot of negative information as well. This job was dangerous and may cause the people involved to no longer be able to live in the kingdom. A chance for wealth like they had been denied so long, yet at the same time a chance for them to never be able to go home again. All they needed to do in order to sign up was to go to a specific bar at a specific time. Phim D. Sera sat in the corner of the bar, in a private room near the band. The noise allowed her to keep any conversations she had private. Privacy was paramount in this regard, as she had a bounty on her head, and what she had planned was anything but legal. A plot of gunpowder and treason, and a treasure beyond. She took a drink from her mug, some amber liquid within. She had a plan, now she just hoped enough people showed up in order for her to go through with it. Upon the stage within the bar stood a man carrying a trumpet. He tapped the mic, making sure it was in working order. "Hey everyone I'm Nathaniel and I'm going to be playing the trumpet for you all. Hope you like Jazz." He stepped back, bringing the trumpet to his lips as he blew into it. The noise it made was haunting, almost otherworldly. The song portrayed as sadness that no one could quite place but almost all could vibe with. The patrons swayed to the music as they continued their usual conversation. Sitting at a table at the far back of the bar was a beautiful lady, she was seemingly working on a machine which was odd enough but she also had what seemed to be a robotic arm. She lifts her glasses as she listens to the enchanting music of the man on the stage. "Wow, that's sounds wonderful so haunting but yet so beautiful, I wonder if he would let me improve that trumpet I can amplify and improve that sound ten fold". She says as she continues to work on her gadgets. Soon the gadget starts to twitch and almost like a bird it flies upon her shoulder like a parrot upon a pirates shoulder. "Hey little guy, looks like your all fixed up and working but just in case run a full scan of your systems and functioning". She says closing up her tools and petting the bird on her shoulder Much to Sera's side stood none other than her very companion and crewmate, Brisei Augus, who sat on a chair at the corner of the room. "Ugh," Bandages still covered his body, "Do you really think these people will come, Cap?" Augus gestured at Sera and slouched more over the chair, that battle sure went more wrong for him than for Sera, but, not someone he would beat himself over. Unlike his captain, Augus was already finished with whatever food and beverage he had ordered prior to the proper meeting, he had the energy to recover after all. The atmosphere of the bar changed quickly when the music abruptly stopped in response to a new visitor, who stood near the doorway. This woman was absolutely massive, and she was visibly stooped down to avoid brushing the ceiling of the establishment, even though it was at least 15 feet high. Clearly, she was an oddity; she possessed skin with the hue of a green olive, and brown freckles dotted her face and shoulders. Other than her height, her other most outstanding trait was the discernible gills that were on either side of her neck. Apparently gleefully oblivious of the attention she gained, she scooted her way over to the bar, careful not to knock anything over. Being much too big for a bar chair, she sat at the end off the bar on the ground, looking like a lost tourist as she beamed happily. "Heyheyheyheyhey~! How's everyone!" The moment of silence that everyone had felt had been disrupted by a loud voice. One can assume that no one enjoyed such sudden burst loudness, no matter how cheery it seemed. Everyone's eyes went from the giant woman to this... person. As soon as the door panels burst opened, the woman had entered — giving off a somewhat positive vibe, despite looking average. Spotting the giant woman, she quickly went to their side. For some reason, she was more chipper than normal, but from the look of things, she was a doctor — rather obvious by the medical bag held in her hand, her white lab coat, and the stethoscope hanging around her neck. Though Perserius Lamia was aware she was "front and centre", she didn't mind and went about her business. The only thing that mattered to her was the person she was going towards, which she knew for quite a while. "Hey, sorry about that! I'm just in a very good mood today. I got lucky with some supplies I found in town. Helps me make some new medicine~!" She seemed... flighty. But her happiness was well-founded, given her profession. She found some good supplies for a good deal, so who wouldn't be happy? As soon as she reached the bar, she ordered four shots of Hennessey and a glass of water. The bartender pouring her order and slide to her, she downed all four in an instant and slowly drank her water — the alcohol reaching her brain quickly, and needed something to mitigate the liquor that hit her brain. "Anyways, drinks in me aside, how're my favourite people doing?" She said looking at the rest of the people she knew. "Especially you, big girl!" She said looking at the giant woman next to her. The large woman's eyes widened and she blinked a few times, as though she hadn't expected the reaction that she got; and frankly, she didn't. Her expression changed from curious to gleeful within seconds, and a large smile creeped across her face. "I'm so so good, thanks for asking! My name is Oliviana Ceus by the way, Ceu for short, Ce for shorter, and Miss Fish if you're nasty!" She spouted happily at a rapid speed, grabbing Lamia's hand and shaking it vigorously. Ceus appeared to be... terminally delightful, to say the least. Extending her hand to meet with the giant mermaid, Lamia extended her greetings. "The name's Lamia. Perserius Lamia, but call me Lamy for short. We're friends after all." Lamia was in an especially good mood for multiple reasons, as she would normally feel neutral about things happening around her. But... her life would change, finally having a chance to achieve her dreams. The crew's new doctor ordering more drinks for herself and the mermaid, on the house, of course, the two continued their pleasantries, waiting for the moment for their new captain to make their appearance. Sera walked out of the side room as the clock struck ten, the hour she had appointed for the meeting had arrived. She knew the majority of the people here weren't her for her job, but her to party and relax instead. Most were poor and marginalized folk, none who would come here were likely to talk to the authorities, it's why she had chosen the place. She yelled to the bartender over the noise, "Next round is on me, keeps. For new jobs and new beginnings!" Something that was met by more merrymaking and joy. She returned to the room she was in, just as quickly as she walked out, though she took a moment to flip a sign next to the door to say Now Hiring. She was not being stealthy, not even worried about people coming after her. Sera was more than aware of the power of this country, and was acting brazen even in the face of it. She went to the front of the room, leaning up against it as several people filed in. She waited for what seemed to be everyone to walk in, before speaking you to the small group in front of her, letting the music cover her sounds from reaching beyond the room. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Hopefully, all of you here came because you heard about the rumours of a big job that's been spreading about the underground here. If not, I will now give you one of the several chances I will give for you to leave." She spoke firmly, wanting people who weren't here for her business to leave. She will pause as one or two people leave, having merely been curious as to what was going on. Sera didn't want to deal with people trying to back out of the job at the last minute. Better to get anyone not willing to go through with it at the beginning. "Now then, for those that are still here. I am Phim D. Sera, Captain of the Feather Pirates, you may have heard of me. I am here to offer you all a spot on a job, a big one. I am just going to say this now, however, because once you sign on I will not be letting you back out. What I am here to hire you tonight is not only illegal but will be dangerous and will likely cause you to have the need to flee this country. I know more than a few of you will probably be okay with this, I will also be offering some other things to help make the decision easier. Anyone who makes it through this job I will extend an offer to join my crew barring extreme circumstances. Now then, any questions?" "Yeah, I have one." This came from Lamia herself. She was quite worried about what she just heard; though the life of piracy sounds appealing, she recognized that she had little combat experience. "As a doctor, my profession to make sure to keep not only myself but my patients alive to the best of my ability. Is this little exercise of yours life-threatening for the rest of us?" At this moment, she was completely serious. She wanted to help others and develop bonds with people she's looking forward to having as friends. Them dying is out of the question for her. It's unknown whether this was some kinda doctoral thing or just out of morality, but she won't have any of it if someone dies on her watch. Though she didn't care for illegal activities — they could do whatever, but if it means failing to save a life when she has the power to do so, then that's problematic on her end. "I won't lie and say there is no danger involved in this. Without giving away too much in the way of details, I can say that as long as the plan goes mostly right, the danger will be manageable to everyone involved. If it goes perfectly, the only person in any serious danger will be myself. And I am more than confident in my ability to deal with it." Sera will respond to the reasonable question with a smile. "Any job that claims to be both risk free and lucrative is probably a trap. There will be a good payout on this one if we succeed, but there will be at least some risk involved. You all deserve to know that going in." ''-sigh-'' At least Sera was being honest... With operations like these, the leaders have one or two things to hide from the underlings until it's too late and everyone's pretty much dead, save said leader. In this case, they have some insight on what to expect. "Good answer... Sera, was it? This makes my job much easier." Lamia was relieved, needless deaths can now be avoided. "Anyways, as long as injuries need attending to, I'll assist to the best of my ability." Lamia said in a reassuring manner. "It's my job as a doctor after all! This is my chance to be more proactive with myself!" At this point, she was smiling knowing she can show how dependable as a medic she is to the group. The music began to fade as cheering was heard and Nathaniel gave his thanks to the audience, hopping off the stage as the next performance came on. It was a band known as King, a rock group devoted to royalty. It was then that footsteps and scuffling were heard as a man zipped by the room only to double back and peer in. It was the same man who had been playing on stage recently. He glanced to the hiring sign and back to Sera and the rest of the room. "So I hear you're hiring huh. I'm Jazzman G. Nathaniel, you may have umm. Heard me playing earlier. That was me. On stage. Jazzman." He glanced back and forth at the general blank look he was given. "I umm, like your hair?" Sera was going on a roll when the jazz man walked in before interrupting her. She just stared at him with a look of confusion upon her face. "Yes, we are... I am Sera... Thank you I guess?" "Uh yeah welcome. Okay, cool cool." Nathaniel nodded ushering himself into one of the empty seats. "So what is up folks, what are you all talking about?" He awkwardly clasped his hands, undoing them multiple times to finally settle on a position. "We're talking about a mission that me and my crew are currently putting together. You did read the flyer right?" Sera responded with a continued look of conclusion. "I suppose you'll need a navigator, huh? That'd be me!" Ceus erupted spontaneously, posing broadly as though she were a superhero saving the day. "With my superior fishman navigational skills, we'll never get lost!" She continued, flinging her hands out and mimicking the shape of a telescope, nearly taking out Lamia with her large arms. Ceus's motives were unclear, but judging by the ecstatic look on her face, it seemed as though she was just happy to be included. "I shall keep that in mind," Sera responded to the next comment. She wasn't particularly used to such large people, but she figured that a fishman hybrid would, in fact, be a rather good navigator. "Huh..." Augus dozed off, head going up at the many voices that filled the space. He was still dizzy over the previous fight, thus, he figured he should rest as much as possible and remained where he and Sere were sitting at. Though not exactly in the chair, instead, he was hanging from a piece of wood in the ceiling, body upside down. Nodding at Sera's words, he commented, although his eyes were closed, "If there is one person to trust here, it is Cap'n, I suppose." He hadn't even spared a glance at the new people, sucking in a breath. Augus narrowed his closed eyes, these people were coming rather fast and rather easily to join their group. Though his eyes saw nothing, his bat ears were paying full attention. The guy was nervous and the women were quite odd, "Huh... you are more charismatic than we thought, Cap. I suppose I should act like a proper senpai." "Ah, where are my manners. Everyone, this is Augus, my first mate. He is my number two on this job, and outside direct orders from me anything he says goes." Sera responded diplomatically as she pointed to the man on the ceiling. Most people in the room probably hadn't noticed him, but she was more surprised that no one who did had mentioned him. "Oh yes right sorry. Umm, I play the trumpet like really well. At least I think I do and I've been told I do." He glanced around nervously. "I have experience in umm underworld dealings and such. I robbed a bank once or twice. Y-you guys won't tell right." No one getting up to leave seemed to temporarily calm his nerves. "A pleasure to meet you Augus, I don't know what it is about you but I think you like music," His voice cut out, "Sorry was that weird? That was weird I'm sorry. I... yeah no I'm just sorry." "Sorry to Interpose myself in your conversation, but based on your conversation so far I've intuited you might need an engineer, am I right? If I'm wrong I sincerely apologize for cutting in on your conversation". She says trying to hide her shyness with a cool facade. "oh there I go again apologizing unnecessarily". she says under her breath scrambling into an open seat carrying her many tools and materials. She settles down in her seat slamming her materials down with a rather loud clang. "You do need an engineer right ?". She says with an uneasy laugh pulling out the flyer with the recruitment details. "One would be appreciated for this. But recruitment for my crew is a secondary aspect of this meeting, not the main one..." Sera will say before dropping off the statement. We do really need a navigator, and an engineer for that matter, or a doctor, I suppose a musician would be nice... She'll think to herself. "We can discuss what occurs after this when we move to our base if that's fine for everyone else. For now, I just need a straight answer. Are you in, or are you out? Once you accept, there's not going to be any turning back. I will fill everyone who signs up on the details once we reach my base." "I'll go along with this operation." Lamia was straight in her response, knowing that this will be the only chance to encounter a sane group of Pirates she can safely work under while having her liberties. "But I hope to whatever God you believe in that whoever goes with you makes it out alive. It would bad for a future Pirate captain if they let their future subordinates die." She said with a sly look, wanting to know what her future "captain" is capable of. "Yeah, count me in too! It'll be an adventure!" Ceus shouted before jumping up in the air with her fist raised, accidentally punching through the roof of the establishment because of her immense strength and size. Jazzman nodded. "I suppose I'm in then huh, yeah, yup. I'm in let's do this then." He held his trumpet high. "You guys got yourselves a musician." Alana nicely nods. "I guess it could be quite the adventure, you guys have also acquired yourselves an engineer a quite good one I might add". handing her incredibly heavy tools to a small mechanical bird flying next to her, The bird effortlessly carries the tools without reaction. "oh i don't think I ever mentioned my name, to formally introduce myself. Hello, my name is Archimedes D. Alana it is a pleasure to be travelling with you". Alana says with a soft smile towards her new peers. A majority of the group had turned her offer down, not willing to take the risks associated with it, but enough had stayed to make this trip worthwhile. In particular, Sera was pretty sure the most useful ones had signed on. "Well then, I thank you for all putting your faith in me. Welcome aboard; may fame and fortune await us all." She'll say with a soft smile. "Lamia, Ceus, Nathaniel, Alana. I look forward to working together with each of you." Sera paused for a moment to take a breath. "If you would all follow me and Augus, I shall take you to where we are staying until we take our leave of this kingdom." The Bird House The group travelled out of the city to the nearby countryside, a place of wealth compared to where they had been. She took them down the back roads, not trusting the main ones with one of her new recruit's rather large size. They went through several orchards of splendid looking fruits, over a few charming looking bridges, and around several magnificent houses. Eventually, they reached their destination, a large mansion overlooking the town. While not the largest one in the area, it commanded an impressive view of the surrounding area. As Sera reaches the front door, she will spin around and face her new recruits. "Welcome to Casa Vista, home of Count Monterey. This is where we will be all staying while on this island." "Not too shabby. This will do for now until the operation's over." Lamia was rather impressed with the place since it was spacey enough to perform an operation if needed. "How many vacant rooms are available, if you don't mind me asking?" Precautions needed to be taken, so such a question is important. A part of Augus still wondered why all of this was necessary, all the comfiness, that was. Sera had told about it earlier with him, they talked over even if he had been a bit dizzy, but he still couldn't be too bothered. He needed some tea. "Are we going to be planning anything now?" Scratching his neck, Augus approached a nearby tree, tapping it repeatedly with his knuckles, it was good enough. "If not, call me then, please!" Augus beamed at Sera and shifted into his hybrid form, large black wings sticking out of his back. The tree had so many leaves that it didn't allow for much light to pass through it, making the area beneath it rather dark. Augus jumped and flipped himself upside-down, claws sticking on a wood branch, his wings wrapped themselves around his figure and his body meshed within the colours. "It looks quite nice, though I wonder do you have enough space for all of my experiments and supplies ? ". She signals her bird to drop her supplies and she slings them over her shoulder. "Thank you, Tweety I will need you to get the rest of my equipment tho". She signals off the bird as it takes off at high speeds to get her things. "Hm, I wonder if this building can withstand my projects, I do use a lot of electricity". She thinks to herself. Ceus imagined that she would most likely have to sleep in some sort of ballroom or other larger-than-average room, but she didn't much care. She did care about how eager her compatriots were to drain the building of its space and resources, however, because it didn't seem very fair to the generous owners of the establishment to be used in such a way. "I'm sure there will be enough space and electricity..." Ceus said in response to the two girls. "And if not, then I suppose we'll have to wait, r-right?" Nathaniel marvelled at the size of the place it was a damn mansion, possibly the biggest house he'd ever seen. "Umm, Seras hey yeah umm." He walked up tapping her on the shoulder. "How can a pirate like you afford a place like this like even renting this is probably more than you're worth." He drummed his fingers on his head. "So like are we just stealing this house or..." He trailed off. "You could say that the owner owes me for some... past transgressions," Sera said as she seemed like she was weighing her words and options on how to say this. Seeing that she probably would have to explain further, she gave a slight sigh before continuing. "Last time I was here was about two years ago, for a lot of different reasons. The Count is one of the richest tax collectors in the country. He took a fancy into me and tried to blackmail me into staying on the island. It didn't work, considering how much money the group I was part of was willing to spend here. But it spawned such great lines such as, and I quote, 'I'm going to tax that ass so hard it will wish it could declare independence.'" Sera will pause for a moment to catch her breath. "So I pretended to be more desperate this time and made him think I came back for him. So I knocked him and his staff out and they are currently staying in the basement until we leave." She finished with a shrug. "As for accommodations, feel free to pick a room, there's plenty. We're only going to be here for a few days and the Count has more than enough wealth to easily replace everything in the house twice over or more. And right before we leave I'll drop a tip to the local guards that he's trapped in the basement and we were using this as a base. They raid it, free the count, and no one is particularly worse for the wear." "And well, if that seems a bit... crude of me, well I told you nothing about this operation was legal before you signed on. I am a wanted woman after all." She will stop with another shrug. "Also Augus, you're free for now, I don't plan on doing any more planning until after dinner. Everyone else, welcome to your home for the next couple days." As much as Augus wanted to sleep, Sera's words were music for his super ears. He heard her just as easily as the people standing beside her did, "Pfff," He muffled some of his laughter, eyes still closed. Memories of when Sera first told it to him flooded his mind, she always changed the way she said it, but, it was always the same. Nathaniel stared wide eyed at Sera, it grew very uncomfortable he was just staring dead on into her eyes. Unblinking. Unmoving. Then a slight grin came to his face. "T-tax that ass." The words slipped from his mouth as he broke down into laughter. His whole face was split wide with a grin as caught himself from falling over. "Oh man we should kill him huh." He spoke between giggles as he finally picked himself up. He grinned as he continued to chuckle. "I'll demand whatever room is the most soundproof though." He let out a final laugh as he breathed in and out deeply, calming himself from the joke. "I-I play music umm a lot so like I umm. I don't wanna disturb any of you." "Probably should just pick a room slightly away from everyone else then. I didn't really test the soundproofing on the rooms..." "O..oh yeah for sure I can just umm. I can probably get some foam or something maybe. Umm yeah I'll take the room at the far end near the room with th..the piano yeah." Nathaniel replied, glancing off down the hallway. "Well... that answers that question." Sera's explanation was... interesting, but Lamia heard stranger. "Anyways, if you don't mind me, I'll be needing two or three of the rooms. One for myself, of course, and the other two as both a resting area and emergency operations ward, just in case surgery is necessary. I hope all of you understand." "Reasonable enough, go ahead." Sera responded to Lamia. "Everyone but Ceu can pretty much choose rooms as they please. Ceu I have a few guys clearing out the secondary study, I radio'd ahead with a baby den den mushi. The door is tall enough for you to get through with only having to duck a little bit. Softer carpet floors should be a bit more comfortable than a hardwood floor. Best I can do." "Thank you s-" Ceus's thoughts were interrupted by an apparent thought. "Oohhh, wait a hot second!" She shouted happily before clapping her hands together like a small child in a candy store. Ceus reached her hand out and stood in a comical superhero-like stance and declared, "Pow!" As she did this, a massive structure erupted in the front garden of the estate almost instantaneously in a large cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, the structure appeared to be nothing else but what would normally be a small cottage; instead of being small, however, it was much larger and tailored perfectly to Ceus's great size. "Hah! I forgot I could do that! Also, don't worry about the permanence, my houses disappear after two days." Ceus declared, placing her hands on her hips and a happy beam on her face. "Hm, it seems little ol tweety has come back faster than expected. My house must be fairly close to here". She says waving down tweety bird. "Right here tweety, just place them down at the door ill get it from there thanks". The small bird in the horizon is dwarfed by the almost house sized cluster of luggage and gadgets connected on its claws. Tweety quickly and carefully places a large amount of Luggage down on the front lawn with a large wave spreading through the floor as he put it down. "So, its imperative I get the biggest room, and we don't have time to bicker about who gets what room my projects need to maintain a constant flow of energy and electricity at all times. I have a max of 2 hours before it runs out of its emergency supply". She says hooking her robotic arm onto the huge pile of luggage dragging it towards the biggest room in the house Sera didn't even question the further oddities of the people she hired. This was going to be a long job... Side Stories *''This section is for side interactions between individuals that you don't want to do in a group setting.'' ---- Sera returned to the suite she had already picked out for the duration of her stay in this building, planning on relaxing a bit before they continued their meeting at dinner. Probably take a shower before then too. Sera had grown up in relative luxury, it was always nice to return to that after the spartanness of a pirate's life. This might not be a master suite, but it suited her quite nicely. Either way, Sera changed clothing into something more suited to her devil fruit after a shower. She was still drying out her hair when she noticed that she was no longer alone in the bedroom. There was a man she didn't recognize in her bed. Sera just paused for a moment as she just stared at the random person in the bed. She manifested one of her wings, pointing it at the stranger in front of her before stating, "Who in the blazes are you, and what are you doing in my bed?" A large yawn echoed within the smaller room. The black-haired man, calmly sleeping in Sera's bed, slowly awoke his lazy eyes. He looked at the feathers that threatened him and felt a slight bit of urgency, waking up and, still lazily, saying, "Mofu Mofu Shield..." From his hands, a snow-white, fluffy substance formed into a loosely formed circular shield that was...supposed to protect him from an assault, though it likely didn't do all that much. "Um...my name is Aries Ovis. I...yawn...saw your job post at the tavern...B-but I got sleepy...so I thought...I'd see you later..." Waning in and out of consciousness, the words the man said were barely legible. "A-anyway...calm down..." The man sent a small part of the shield he made towards Sera's face. At the moment its fluffy texture would make contact with the Pirate Captain, she would find herself falling drowsy and automatically calming down, which was the side-effect of Ovis' peculiar Devil Fruit, the Mofu Mofu no Mi. "For Feather's sake..." Sera said as she stared incredulously at the man in front of her. She raised her hand up to swat the ball of fluff before it make contact with her face. "Why didn't you ju..." She started before touching the ball. Her eyes quickly became heavy and she wobbled a bit before falling over on her front, soundly asleep in seconds. "O-oh...she's asleep..." Ovis yawned, before realizing that he really needed money. He didn't really care about the stuff that much, but if he didn't have it, he couldn't roam around in the comfort of a waving ship. "U-uhm...Sera-san..." Ovis began to mutter, though Sera couldn't hear him. "Eh...it should be...yawns...okay..." Ovis muttered softly, as his body fell crashing onto the ground as he fell asleep, making a large noise that would probably wake Sera up with a startle. Dinner and a Plan After a few hours, dinner was convened courtesy of the Estate's conscripted chefs and several low ranking members of the Feather Pirates. While not some grand feast of all shapes and sizes, it was probably more food than many of the individuals here would see in a week. There was even food sized for the Wotan in the room, larger portions and bigger dishes. Sera herself ate with her proper manners, calmly taking apart the steak that was in front of her with a knife. There was a variety of other choices in front of her, but she always did enjoy a good steak. Much to Sera's side, unsurprisingly, was Augus, who sat in a chair. He seemed to eat faster than she did, although he still used the utensils with calmness. With his mouth busy, Augus took to saying nothing for that moment, even if he was aware that the upcoming mission could be discussed. Nathaniel of all people was sitting in the chair next to Sera, granted he had been in the chair since before the table was set. So technically she sat next to him. He was currently munching on various kebabs of meat and veggies among other finger foods. His utensils sat unused upon the table. "So um Sera..uhhh, wow this is amazing. Like this is probably like the..um..uhhh best, yeah best meal I've ever had. Like mansion, banquet, next your gonna like ummmm. Uh tell us that....we got like just tons of free gold and we can buy an island or something umm uh wild like that yeah." Category:Role-Plays Category:Feather Pirates Category:Dal101 Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:GeminiVIII Category:DamonDraco Category:Role-Plays Category:Zetarion Category:Yesdemia